Battleworld (Latverion)
Following numerous incursions across the Multiverse the remains of various realities have been fused together to create a new Battleworld. All of these realities are known as domains, and most have the ability to interact with each other. Only three (consisting of The Deadlands, Perfection, and New Xandar) are separated from the rest by the Shield, simply for the fact that all three contain threats that if loosed would destroy the other domains. Battleworld was created by Doctor Doom, its ruler, who is praised as a deity. The right hand to Doom's religion is the Law, and its left hand is the Foundation, focused on discovery and science. Its inhabitants appear to have no memory of any event prior to the creation of Battleworld, which is considered the beginning of time. Each domain of Battleworld is ruled by a baron or baroness. The borders of each kingdom are clearly defined, and travel between different domains is discouraged as it requires special dispensation from the local baron. The Thor Corps are Battleworld's police force, and are under direct command by Doom. As long as the resolute laws of Doom are followed, each baron or baroness have complete control over their province. Disputes between kingdoms are resolved in a court in Castle Doom, before Doctor Doom himself, with Sheriff Stephen Strange acting as prosecutor and judge. Disputes can be resolved amicably, or can be settled unevenly. One of the sentences for being found guilty is paying restitution, either with gold or territory. The prosecuted can demand their right for combat against their accuser. If the accuser refuses, any charges against the prosecuted must be withdrawn. Doom can also directly decide the fate of whoever he wants. | PointsOfInterest = There are 41 known domains in Battleworld, being Doomstadt the capital of the planet: * 1. Greenland - Baron: Red King * 2. Dystopia - Baron: Maestro * 3. Domain of Apocalypse - Baron: Apocalypse * 4. Egyptia - Baron: Khonshu * 5. Technopolis - Baron: Iron Man * 6. Valley of Doom * 7. Spider-Island - Baroness: Spider-Queen * 8. Regency - Baron: The Regent * 9. King James' England * 10. Weirdworld * 11. K'un-Lun - Baron: Emperor Zheng Zu * 12. Utopolis - Baron: Squadron Sinister's Hyperion * 13. New Mars * 14. Doomgard * 15. Higher Avalon - Baron: Brian Braddock (formerly Jamie Braddock) * 16. Arachnia - Baron: Mayor Norman Osborn * 17. Marville * 18. The Eye of Agamotto * 19. Doomstadt * 20. Kingdom of Manhattan ** 20A. Attilan - Baroness: Medusa ** 20B. Earth-616's Manhattan ** 20C. Earth-1610's Manhattan ** 20D. Monster Metropolis * 21. City – Barons: Korvac and Simon Williams * 22. Warzone – Baron: President Tony Stark * 23. New Quack City * 24. Far East * 25. Valley of Flame * 26. Hydra Empire * 27. 2099 * 28. Hala Field * 29. Monarchy of M - Baron: Erik Magnus * 30. Sentinel Territories * 31. Wastelands * 32. Mutopia * 33. Westchester - Baron: Robert Kelly * 34. Killville * 35. Arcadia - Baroness: She-Hulk * 36. Bar Sinister - Baron: Mister Sinister * 37. Limbo - Baron: Goblin King (formerly Madelyne Pryor) * 38. Deadlands * 39. Perfection * 40. New Xandar * 41. Shield | Residents = | Notes = * Battleworld has a "Round-ish" form.New Brevoort Formspring - Tumblr | Trivia = | Links = }}